


i dont hate you.

by cupidgrlll



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgrlll/pseuds/cupidgrlll
Summary: love hate relationships dont really work when they keep giving you reasons to hate them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	i dont hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is but enjoy it anyways :)

"Why do you hate me so much?" the blonde asked clearly frustrated "when have I ever said that?" the other boy smirked, he liked the slight rush he got from other's anger, so what made this any different? Gripping his hair he let out a sigh calming himself down before he spoke again "why do you have to keep pushing me to make a point? why does it even matter?" this time the brunette let out a small laugh "..because you make it so easy" he couldn't take it anymore, he was tired, angry, confused even but more importantly he felt upset. remembering to think before speaking he reminded himself that this is a work relationship, nothing more nothing less, he didn't _have_ to speak to George outside of streams or calls with sapnap, he just had to be respectful. he sighed once more leaving the call"

_dream is typing..._

_goodnight george_. it reads

his face changed from a grin to full of confusion, goodnight? that's it? oh, he was certain he'd pushed him this time but goodnight? if anything he had pushed him to have a decent sleep schedule. that confusion changed to anger when it hit "there's gotta be at least one thing that ticks you off.." he mumbled to himself taking off his headset, he was a difficult guy to figure to I mean I guess people won't bother getting close with you when you seemly won't stop trying to get under their skin. Of course George knows that doing what he does obviously didn't make others happy but it was all for jokes, right?


End file.
